


There is Safety in Speed

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [4]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Blanket Permission, Courier (Fallen London), Drabble, Fallen London, Gen, Letters, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A courier is tasked to deliver a letter, but dangers lurk in the alleys of London.





	There is Safety in Speed

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #5: destination

The dim lights make the street look even more unwelcome than usual. Not even a cat is visible in the shadows. You've traveled this path before, enough to know it's the quickest way through Spite, but rumor has it Jack of Smiles has been prowling again.

  
You lean out to check the way, then spring forward!

You race down the alley, out onto the street, dodge a Police Man, almost trip over a broken wine bottle and into a puddle, but you press on.

You arrive at the house gasping, but alive, **and** with the letter clenched in your fist.


End file.
